Raian Getsueikirite
| birthday = December 12 | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = MisQ | occupation = Captain of the 8th Division President of the Hollow Research Institution | previous occupation = Captain of the Substitute Shinigami of Rider City | team = Eighth Division, Hollow Research Institution, Yonkō | previous team = MisQ Xanatos Gambit | partner = Kujaku Kuchiki Seireitou Kawahiru | previous partner = | base of operations = 8th Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Jacqueline (wife) Hake Getsueikirite (son) Mashū Getsueikirite (brother) Rukia Kuchiki (adoptive sister) (adoptive brother) (adoptive father) (adoptive grandfather) Kujaku Kuchiki (adoptive cousin) | education = | shikai = Jūjiraiku | bankai = Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku | manga debut = The Beginning of a New Fight | anime debut = None | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Raian Getsueikirite (月影切り手梁, Getsueikirite Raian; English for, "Ryan Moonlight Cutter"; literally translated, "Little King, Moonlight-Cutter") is a who gained Hollow powers and became a due to growing an Inner Hollow inside of him. After losing his spiritual powers trying to restore Seireitou Kawahiru's soul, he eventually turns into a able to use Fullbring. At some point, his Fullbring powers jolt awake his remaining reiatsu, turning him back into a ; making him the Substitute Shinigami (死神代行, Shinigami Daikō) for Rider City. Later, he is requested by Soul Society to return to his post as a member of the Gotei 13, which he does; becoming the captain of the Eighth Division. Appearance Raian is an average height young man with piercing black eyes and long black hair. In his human body, he wears the traditional clothes of a normal teenager, however, when transformed into his Shinigami body, he wears a long black cloak with his zanpakutō clipped to his back. For most of his life, he wears a simple robe and kimono. After becoming the King of the Tribes of Aether, he dons the attire of Captains in Aether; a black jacket with red cuffs, making him look much like the pirates that once roamed the waters of the world. After regaining his Shinigami powers, via his Fullbring merging with his remaining Shinigami reiatsu, six years after losing them, he gains a new appearance. He now wears a standard Shinigami shihakushō, something he lacked in his original Shinigami form. He also wears wristbands and a large necklace shaped in the design of a cross; a direct reference to both his Zanpakutō's name, and the Fullbring it merged with. Shortly after becoming a captain once more, during a four year timeskip, Raian's appearance again changes. He grows his black hair out long once more, and now wears a variation of captain haori; with a high collar and small tassels attached to the corners. He also dons a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform, like his predecessor, once did. Lastly, he now wears a red and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eye, similar to . Raian's outfit goes through yet another modification during the fighting with Impero Nascosto. He only wears his captain's haori outside of combat. In combat, he wears a high collared version of the basic Shinigami shihakushō. He also wears a thick blue strap across his chest, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's rosary-like red strap. He loses the cross-shaped wristbands and the bangle around his neck, and instead, now has black cross-shaped markings on his wrists and an X-shaped marking on his chest, further evidence of his former Fullbring, which had merged with his Shinigami powers. Personality A majority of the time, Raian is a mature and serious individual, in contrast to his lewd, and sometimes free-spirited best friend, Seireitou Kawahiru. Though the two have different personalities, they agree on many moral values, and also seem to be very close. Despite this, Raian can be seen goofing off on some occasions, while on others, he can be seen getting annoyed at those who are goofing off. As a compliment to his calm and mature nature, Raian is also very laid back and can sometimes appear lazy. When he has free time, he enjoys taking Seireitou or Mashū Getsueikirite out for sake. He also enjoys taking long naps. Since his childhood in the Rukongai, Raian has been the subject of ridicule for being too weak or too average, in great contrast to Seireitou or Kamui. He is often put down by his enemies because of his "average" appearance. Because of this, Raian seems to emit a cold attitude in battle, though he has never overreacted because of something an enemy has said to him. He refers to most people by their first name, with an exception being in the case of people he holds in high regard, or respect for their position, such as the captains of the Gotei 13. The only name he shows disdain for, is that of Ichigo Kurosaki's, whom he calls, simply, "Kurosaki". It is unknown why he has disdain for Ichigo, despite the two of them having one been allies. Raian enjoys fighting, especially when it means he can test his abilities, or whenever the opponent seems to be a good challenger. Despite this, he won't release his Zanpakutō under any circumstance, unless he feels he cannot win a fight any other way. He dislikes taking the life of those he views as innocent. He also refuses to fight with a child, or a good-natured woman, even if they're his enemies. When he does fight, he prefers keeping it honorable. He refuses to fight a foe that cannot protect themselves any longer. Raian is also very protective of those that he loves. If he feels that they are threatened, he will abandon all of his rules of morality and self-control to protect them. Raian strongly dislikes arrogant people, and is very rarely, if ever, arrogant himself. Raian tends to be very humble and polite whenever possible. History Raian was born to a low-ranking family in the , living in its most outer districts where crime invested the neighborhoods. He recalls an early meeting with his soon-to-be best friend, Seireitou Kawahiru, at the time, recalling that Seireitou was much colder back then though Raian could tell it was from loneliness and so he never let Seireitou's coldness get to him. During a Shinigami mission to Rukongai, then-captain passed by Raian in the streets and immediately sensed an unnatural level of coming from the young boy. The captain immediately arranged for the boy to be transported to the Seireitei for Shinigami training. Raian was placed into the household of upon arriving in the Seireitei so that he would have a place to live during his stay. Sōjun was a father-figure to Raian from that point on, though he didn't really get along with Sōjun's son, Byakuya. Soon after getting settled in Seireitei, he began school at the Shinigami academy. There, he again ran into Seireitou, who had also been brought to Seireitei for Shinigami training. It was there that their rivalry began. Seireitou's superior skills, perhaps due to the fact that he was really a Sōzōshin, landed him in the top of every class, though they were both even in ; being considered prodigies in their own rights. Even with that, though, Raian only made average scores on his tests, while Seireitou made perfect scores. When Sōjun had days off from his time as a lieutenant in the , he helped Raian train. Eventually, Raian graduated in the same class as Seireitou, Senka Kururugi, and Shiori Miyamoto and went on to be a member of the , as its 16th seat. Seireitou, on the other hand, had become the 5th seat of the . This only intensified Raian's rivalry with Seireitou, though at this point, it was a one-sided rivalry; Seireitou was torn to pieces by the revelation of his brother's, Madara Kawahiru, true nature and was now focusing all of his effort on becoming powerful enough to kill Kamui. Decades following and betrayal yet again struck the two, as Eighth Division captain, Nagato Hiroshitaki revealed himself to be Myoken; the mastermind behind several Soul Society plots. Myoken then attempted to kill Seireitou, though he was thwarted with the combine efforts of Seireitou and Shiori. As the victors over Myoken, Seireitou and Shiori were given high positions in their divisions; with Seireitou becoming a captain. The year directly following, Senka Kururugi became the new captain, and Raian himself had worked his way up to Captain of the Tenth Division. Seireitou then promoted Akujin, a colleague of his and Raian's, to lieutenant of the Eighth Division. Raian seemed to get along well with Akujin, though on the other hand Seireitou seemed to have suspicions about him. It was not too long following this promotion that the First Shinigami-Arrancar War broke out. While the details of the war are still sketchy; Raian became one of four Shinigami to earn the title of Yonkō. Only a century after the war's end, on the same night (who is later revealed to have worked with Akujin) used Hollowfication viruses on the , Akujin forced Hollowfication on Seireitou, Senka, and Shiori. Seireitou, along with , was put on trial for experimentation with Hollowfication; a capital offense in Soul Society. Just as he was to be executed, Shiori, who had escaped her own execution, appeared and rescued Seireitou and they, along with the and Urahara's group, fled to the Human World. fighting together in the Akujin Crisis.]] Raian was initially highly upset after hearing what had befallen Seireitou and his other friends. After Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mysteriously retires as Head-Captain, Akujin takes the reigns and Raian immediately becomes suspicious. One hundred years later, Akujin suddenly disappears without a trace, making his aunt, Amatarō Omaha, temporary Head-Captain. Amatarō has also suspected by this point that there is something afoul, and sends Raian along with several other captains to Hueco Mundo to hunt for him. They are brutally defeated by an organized Arrancar militia, and so Raian sneaks off to the Human World to find Seireitou and ask for his assistance. Seireitou, who had taken on the guise of a High School teacher in , immediately sensed Raian's reiatsu and went to confront him. Seireitou initially showed bitterness towards Raian, calling him "Shinigami" instead of his real name. This lead to the two rival's first ever battle. The result was that Raian was easily defeated, and was about to be killed when he made his plea to Seireitou for help. Seireitou, remembering the friendship the two had once shared, accepted. Seireitou personally trained Raian and then sent him back to Soul Society to fight Akujin. Raian makes it back just as Akujin and his Arrancar attack Seireitei. In the ensuing battle, the Gotei 13 is all but defeated and Akujin is about to kill Raian's brother and Seireitou himself, who had come to the aid of Soul Society with what remained of his exiles. Raian saves the two from Akujin's killing blow and then the three fight and kill Akujin, saving Soul Society and becoming well known heroes. Sometime afterwards, Seireitou learned the truth about his brother Kamui, and, after the latter's arrest by Sao Feng, loses hope and starts to weaken. To restore hope to his friend, Raian finds and battles Seireitou. At the climax of the fight, Raian unleashes the form he used to crush Akujin and then uses its special ability, Shintai no Inyō, to free Seireitou's soul of his despair, losing his Shinigami powers in the process. Reverted to a mere human at this point, Raian meets Jacqueline, a spiritually aware human, and a user of Naturehold, who explains that she knows Seireitou and his late wife, Shiori. Raian explained to her that Seireitou was off trying to free Kamui from the hands of the Reikai leader, Sao Feng, to which Jacqueline replies that she already knows. She offers to restore Raian's power and connection to the spiritual world, allowing him to help Seireitou again, by using Fullbring. Raian agrees and the two begin a long road of training meant to restore Raian's powers. After weeks of tiring training, Jacqueline spars with Raian, during which, his Fullbring manifests. Jackie then explains that Raian is in the first stage, which involves materializing the Fullbring in the outside world. She demonstrates her own by manifesting her ability, Suīkiorochi, in front of him. She goes on to explain that the second step in mastering a Fullbring is to resonate with the soul of the object, which alters the object's physical form further and maximizes the Fullbring's power. However, before she can continue his training, he demands to know what a Fullbring is. She explains that a Fullbring is the antithesis to a Naturehold; an ability that manifests in humans that have had contact with a 's spiritual energy. Jackie then explains that, in order for Raian to master his Fullbring, he needs to manipulate the "soul" of his power. With this in mind, Raian goes on to master Fullbring. He arrives back in the Reikai just in time to help Seireitou free Kamui. Several months later, he and Jacqueline get married. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Combat Approval Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō) Once Raian regained his Shinigami powers, he was deemed a useful ally to Soul Society once more. As such, he was given a Shinigami substitute badge to officially mark his status, as well as give him a "license" to hunt Hollows and fight dangers that arise in and around Rider City. Unlike or 's, Raian's badge is gray. The badge gives Raian the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of a . It also alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Rider City, like a . The badge can also be dangerous and thus it has built in protection making it invisible to normal Humans. The badge is actually a surveillance device used by Soul Society to track someone with Shinigami powers outside the normal means; such as the Substitute Shinigami. It allowed Soul Society to know where Raian was at all time and also to restrict his reiatsu if necessary. After returning to Soul Society and regaining his post as a Captain, Raian's badge lost all of its surveillance properties, as they were no longer needed. He merely kept it as an old keepsake. Prior to regaining his Shinigami powers, Raian used the badge as the focus for his Fullbring, much like did. Current Powers & Abilities : As a captain, Raian's swordplay is above average. Raian can easily keep up with multiple opponents during battle, and is known to use the Shikai of his sword in various unique ways, allowing him to surprise his foes. He is also accustomed to using various sword designs, enabling to pick up virtually any bladed weapon and use it with the skill of a master. His talent has allowed him to fight on par with the likes of Akujin and Seireitou. : Raian can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to use high-level Kidō without incantation, as well as using them in unique fashions. He was skillful enough to preform a #81 Bakudō, , with enough power to block Shiro Morimoto's Zanpakutō; only lightly cracking, but this was probably due to the lack of incantation. * Shundan (瞬断, Power Flicker): A creation of Raian's own, which involves infusing every single cell in the body by Kidō at the same time. Raian considers it "the perfect Shunkō." Unlike the unstable electric appearance of the standard Shunkō, Raian's variation appears as a fiery calm aura that surrounds Raian's entire body. The speed and strength that comes from this form is nearly unrealistic, allowing Raian to contend even with a Royal Guardsmen's Bankai with minimal effort. A unique trait of this form is that because Raian's body cells are infused with Kidō energy, he can activate a full-powered Kidō from any body part without a command or incantation, such as utilizing Danku to cover his entire arm in a liquid-like form, or forming chains from any part of his body through the Sajō Sabaku spell. However, these abilities come at a price. Due to the force being exerted on each cell in Raian's body, he can not prolong usage of this form for longer than twenty seconds when he first mastered it. Although, through training, it appears that he can maintain the state for an undetermined couple of minutes. In addition, he can increase the strength, speed, and power supplied in this form by exerting more stress on the body cells via more Kidō energy infused into each cell, although the time in which he can then maintain the heighted form is severely reduced. : While not his usual style of combat, Raian is at least competent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He has shown himself capable of taking on a whole range of opponents while unarmed, even being able to catch their swords with his hands due to his reflexes. : Raian's spiritual power is incredible, considered in league with Seireitou Kawahiru and Akujin in terms of raw spiritual power. Akujin himself has called him a monster because of his . His reiatsu is large enough to cause seemingly impenetrable barriers to crack under stress.Bleach roleplay; Living up in Death It is normally red, however, in Bankai, it is black with a deep blue outline. Enhanced Speed: He has shown incredible speed-levels, capable of keeping up with and, in some cases, outrunning captain-class enemies. He does this by pumping raw spiritual power into his leg and feet muscles and using it to propel him in the direction he wants to go. After merging his Fullbring with his Shinigami powers, Raian seems to be able to mix his Bringer Light and Shunpo together to surpass ordinary Shinigami speed. Enhanced Strength: Raian's true physical prowess goes beyond flashy skills. He can effortlessly stop a punch from the giant Shinigami Chūkin Komamura, who is well known for his physical strength. His strength has allowed him to easily block Renge Yamato's spiritually-enhanced punches or kicks. Enhanced Durability: Numerous times, Raian has shown himself to take brutal beatings and continue fighting. He is often physically abused, albeit comically, by his best friend Seireitou Kawahiru. During fights with Sao Feng and subsequent battles with Oke Hogosha and Beliar, he has shown to take their powerful attacks head on and still be capable of fighting. Master Tactician: Raian has been noted on numerous occasions to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. He can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. He is easily able to recognize danger and prepare himself well ahead of time. One of his greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering the fray and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if his initial one fails to meet his expectations. Zanpakutō Jūjiraiku (十字若し, Cross-like) When Raian first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is a daisho pair; a nodaichi and a wakizashi. This is because, upon his zanpakutō's generation, his soul and his emotions split, sealing themselves into the form of two different swords. The nodaichi had a red hilt and an complex guard with a maroon sheath. The wakizashi on the other hand had a brown, seemingly woven hilt and a blue, circular shaped guard, with pieces of metal that connect it to the hilt, making the center of the circle seem like a cross. It's hilt was black in color. After regaining his Shinigami powers thanks to his Fullbring, the sealed state of Jūjiraiku became a basic katana with a rounded, cross-like guard. The spirit of Jūjiraiku is a young man with short, spiky white hair, and red eyes. Due to being a Jinki Fragment of the desire "companionship", as well as having these powers merged with his Shinigami powers, his Zanpakutō gets stronger whenever someone he cares about is in danger. * : Jūjiraiku is released by the command "Rip" (鉤裂き, Kagizaki). In Shikai, it takes the form of a rather large broadsword with a half-moon-shaped guard and two tassels handing from the pommel. Raian has stated that the Shikai of his new zanpakutō feels similar to the smaller broadsword that he could summon with his Fullbring, which is possible due to his Shinigami powers merging with his Fullbring. Raian can access the sword's Shikai without a command, most likely because he possesses Bankai. After the members of MisQ shared their Fullbring powers with Raian, Raian's own Fullbring gets a boost in power, causing his Shinigami powers to re-emerge and completing Jūjiraiku in the process. In its new form, Jūjiraiku is larger. It becomes a mix between a cleaver and a claymore, with a red cross at its center. The blade it also hollowed out, revealing that the hilt goes farther up the blade. Raian can grip this portion of the blade to allow for close range attacks. The hilt also changes, becoming red and more rounded - completely losing the tassels wrapped around it previously. During the fighting with Impero Nascosto, Raian's Shikai is relatively the same, but has changed somewhat. It is now more curved, appearing more like a massive butcher's knife, shown when he uses Getsuga Tenshō on Celeste Agostino. It also has a black chain coming from the end of its pommel, which wraps around his wrist. : Shikai Special Abilities: Jūjiraiku's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. form]] :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Jūjiraiku absorbs Raian's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Raian's version takes on a crimson coloration and originates at the cross design on his blade. It can also generate itself on the blade's edge depending on how he plans to attack and generate itself as a massive wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Raian's version of Getsuga Tenshō is incredibly powerful due to his tremendous spiritual power. A direct hit from his Getsuga Tenshō, without any defenses or blocks applied, can cause instant death. It is capable of demolishing several large skyscrapers. Similar to Ichigo's Bankai, Raian can keep Getsuga Tenshō in the blade of Jūjiraiku to increase the power of his strikes. Raian has commented that, though he is sure his Getsuga Tenshō came from his past Soul Link with Ichigo, Getsuga Tenshō is common to melee-type Zanpakutō. When used in combination with Shundan, Getsuga Tenshō takes on the form of a massive vortex, which is capable of obliterating its surroundings with little to no resistance. Raian has noted that the reiryoku emitting from this particular variation of Getsuga Tenshō cannot be absorbed by a Quincy's . :* Fullbring Absorption/Sharing: After MisQ bestows their Fullbrings onto Raian, he is capable of absorbing Fullbring by stabbing his target with the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. The absorbed Fullbring will merge with his Shinigami powers, further increasing his abilities. In a similar manner; by cutting a target with his Shikai, he can transfer Fullbring that he has absorbed into the target. :* Ability Replication: Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Raian the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring he absorbed. This is also the ability he obtains from having his Fullbring merged with his Shinigami powers. * : Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku (剣友交十字若し, Cross-like Sword of Companionship): In Bankai, Raian's appearance is dramatically altered; taking on a form similar to his completed Jinki Fragment Mode. His hair elongates, with a white top and a black bottom; similar in appearance to a yin-yang sign, which was the theme of his previous zanpakutō. His shihakushō becomes a large black kimono, which only comes up to his mid-torso. He also wears a hakama of similar design, but it seems to flail out into ragged and tattered ends, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu; possibly a result of his lost Soul Link, though this is unconfirmed. In Bankai, Raian appears to be barefooted, having lost his tabi upon his transformation. The broadsword of his Shikai is replaced with a black, curved katana, with a guard shaped like an eye and a purple hilt. :After mastering Bankai, Raian's physical appearance doesn't seem to change much except for his hair flaring out slightly more, however his outfit gets completely transformed. His trench coat is turned into a hooded-black robe, which, after his Jinzen training, no longer has it's bell shaped sleeves, but rather skin tight black sleeves. It still flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using Tensa Zangetsu. The mere release of his Bankai causes a blue spiritual energy in the form of clouds to gather around Raian's feet and then erupt upward in the form of a tornado, which can cause nearby windows to implode and forces. The sword itself actually fuses with Raian's right hand, causing it to quite literally become an extension of himself. The half moon-shaped guard is now much larger and has retained it's purpose; at his will, Raian can force the guard to glow, revealing a meter that keeps track of his spiritual energy, allowing him to see how much he has left at anytime. :Upon complete merging of his Fullbring with his Shinigami powers, his Bankai undergoes a change. In his new Bankai form, his hair changes to a white color, similar to his former Inner Hollow. His eyes become a deeper blue, and he gains a maroon color sclera. Finally, a black cross marking appears on his face. His garb in Bankai changes into a black shihakushō, with a white under robe that closes at his chest; though the black coat remains open. The cross-shaped bangles on his wrist become black and maroon in color, actually merging with the robe itself. The neck ornament he wears also changes to a deeper black and red coloration and becomes smaller in size. A black cross with red outline also appears on his white robe. The blade of his Bankai completely changes at well. It becomes a katana with two curved jagged edges towards the tip. The guard changes into two bone-like spikes the curve and jut out from the hilt, with a black cross directly between them. The pommel of Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku shrinks down from its Shikai form, but retains its maroon color; though the base of the hilt is now black. : Bankai Special Ability: Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :* Enhanced Physical Attributes: In Bankai, Raian's physical abilities are substantially increased. With a simple swing of his blade, Raian is able to create a shockwave that can decimate the ground it contacts, as well as push back unprepared opponents. Similarly, the strength of his sword swings make him a difficult opponent to fight blade-to-blade with, as the strength of each blow is potentially bone shattering. Furthermore, Raian's endurance has increased, allowing him to take more damage and shrug it off for quite sometime; seemingly without noticing much of the pain, though it depends on the severity of the wound he receives. Lastly, Raian's speed goes up dramatically, making him able to keep up with and even surpass the speeds of Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. This may be because, in Bankai, he has access to a fusion of Bringer Light and Shunpō; evidenced by the release of a massive green spark from his feet whenever he uses Shunpō to move while in Bankai. :* Cero: Apparently a result of having perfectly merged his Shinigami and Fullbring powers, hints of Hollow reiatsu are now present in Raian's Bankai, allowing him to once again use a Cero attack; this time, in Bankai, rather than in a Hollowified state. Raian points his blade to charge the Cero, which is similar in size and power to his Getsuga Tenshō. The Cero is fired with a wide arc, making it difficult to dodge. It is red with a black outline in coloration, similar to the color scheme of an Espada's Cero Oscuras. :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a deep blue outline in coloration and their path can be controlled by the direction of his sword swings, with explosively augmented power and speed. Raian can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku to augment his sword swings. In his battle against Akujin, a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was enough to shatter Akujin's Hollow-enhanced Bankai. :* Reisaishu (霊採取, Departed Soul Harvesting): The second ability of Raian's Bankai allows him to reap the souls of any untrained soul near him, absorbing those souls into the blade, with just a simple swipe of his Bankai sword. Even a trained soul will feel greatly fatigued due to the sheer ferocity of the tug on their soul when this ability is used. If Raian is able to cut his target with Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku, he can connect his blade to his foe's soul, no matter their strength, allowing him to constantly pull at their soul until it gets pulled from its vessel and absorbed into the blade. The strong the opponent, the stronger they will be able to resist such a power. Once there are souls within the blade, Raian can release them as a large skull-shaped blast of spiritual energy, the explosion of which can level several city blocks. :* Saigo no Reisaishu (最後の霊採取, Final Departed Soul Harvesting): In order to use this technique, Raian first swings his sword to the left, gathering black reiatsu on the blade. He then swings it right, increasing the amount of reiatsu on the blade. This reiatsu then overtakes him in a swirling motion. When he can be seen again, Raian's black hair elongates past his waist, his eyes transform into a similar appearance of his former Inner Hollow's eyes, he looses his robes, and a little more than half of his torso, as well as half of his face, becomes covered by a blue, crystal-like encasing.. In this form he refers to himself as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami). Raian states that, unlike Ichigo's "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, the "Final" in "Final" Reisaishu refers to the ability being the final death for anything it effects. Unlike his previous Zanpakutō's power, using this form does not result in the loss of his Shinigami powers. This form allows for the use of Kūkūten, as well as the form's secondary ability. Use of Kūkūten results in the transformation dissipating. Afterwards, Raian is unable to use it for six days. :** Enhanced Reisaishu: With the scythe provided by this form, Raian can easily use the same powers granted to him by his Bankai's Reisaishu ability, only on a grander scale. :** Kūkūten (空空天, Void-filled Skies): Using this technique causes the black flame-like reiatsu on the scythe to multiply until it consumes the area like a wildfire. This power literally burns away the soul of all those caught within it, preventing them from going to Soul Society, Hell, or even Hueco Mundo; resulting in them being unable to reincarnate. Former Powers & Abilities Hollowfication }} Soul Link Fullbring Jinki Fragment Mode with Seireitou Kawahiru, Raian achieves a second form which he calls his complete form, though this is later proved false. In this form, the black reiatsu that makes up the Fragment's armor becomes a long coat that covers the entirety of his body. He also gains a long black sword. Finally, during the battle with Setsuna in Rider City, Raian arrives in his true completed fragment mode. In this form, he has long white and black hair, blue eyes, and wears a black, flame-pattered kimono over his Shinigami shihakushō. He claims he has the white hair of Seireitou, the kimono worn by Mashū, and matching arm guards to represent Yūbi and Yūga. He claims this form is the "power of his companions as manifested in him". * Enhanced Durability: When clad in the Fragment, his durability has increased to the point that a normal knife is incapable of penetrating it. Later, after obtaining a more completed Fragment Mode, Raian was shown to able to resist the force of a semi-truck falling from miles in the air, with no damage to himself. Furthermore, Yūbi later comments that the armor his Fragment Mode is made out of is nigh impregnable due to the density of the reiatsu that makes it up. * Enhanced Strength: In Fragment Mode, Raian's strength is such that a simple punch could easily cause an adult human being to implode. After obtaining a more complete Fragment Mode, his strength increased to the point where he could easily toss a semi-truck miles into the air.TBTP: Alienation * Enhanced Speed: Both Yūga and Yūbi state that Raian has astonishing speed in this Mode. While the former notes that it is much faster than , the latter mentions that it is so fast, it seems to be almost teleportation. When using his speed in this form, Raian releases a flash of black energy from his body. * Tsukikamikaze (月神風, Divine Wind of the Moon): By rotating his body using his tremendous speed and durability, Raian turns himself into a human tornado of reiatsu that is capable of shredding metal to almost nothing. Yūbi comments that it is still incomplete. }} Creation & Conception Raian Getsueikirite, whom I had originally named Ryun Toshiro, a combination of my Naruto Fanon wiki character's first name and 's first name, was initially conceived with no real intention behind him. I was new to the Bleach universe upon creating him, so a lot of older versions of him were ignorant of the Bleach universe. However, after getting involved with User:Blackemo1's Second Coming of Aizen Arc, I decided on a path I wanted to go with Raian. Raian is largely based on myself; his personality and ticks largely reflect my own. I wrote the story, Bleach: Second Act, to show a few main points in Raian's development. There is one main point in Raian's story that is shown in every story arc; it is essentially the essence of his entire character. Each story arc shows Raian gaining the power to protect his younger brother, Mashū Getsueikirite. Even in the last arc, where Mashū is supposedly dead, Raian's drive to join the fray is ultimately his brother. I've drawn inspiration from other sources outside of myself, as well, for the creation of Raian. For example, his appearance resembles that of , as do some of his abilities. The anime Naruto has also played a part in inspiration for the abilities and enemies Raian has faced throughout his journey. Other manga/anime that have inspired his character, or some of the trials his character has gone through include Darker than Black, Gintama, Neon Genesis: Evangelion, and Casshern Sins. Raian has also has had an in-character push for development in the form of Seireitou Kawahiru. User:Seireitou and I have been partners on multiple wikis, including this one, for near five years now, and his characters have always been like a beacon for Raian to get stronger. Seireitou acts as Raian's greatest rival. The two have a sort of and rivalry, and yet their friendship is best compared to and from Gintama. As long as Seireitou is around, Raian's will to get stronger never ceases to diminish. Trivia * In terms of stat totals, Raian shares the same sum as ; 560. * His theme song, according to his creator, is "What You Want", the new single by , while his soundtrack theme song is "Cometh the Hour, Part A" from the Bleach movie, Hell Verse, as well as "Mysterious" from the anime OST. * According to the author, were this an actual anime, Raian would be voiced by , the seiyū for both Gaara from Naruto, and Kusaka from Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion. * When he was first conceived as a character, Raian was known as Ryun Toshiro, which was eventually changed to Ryan Getsueikirite, and later finalized as the name he now has. References Notes # Spiritual energy picture was drawn and colored by Cayossj2 # Profile picture was drawn and colored by Cayossj2 # Picture in appearance was drawn and colored manga-style by Cayossj2' # Picture in Zanpakutō section/Shikai was drawn and colored by Cayossj2 See also * Hollow Raian Category:Character Category:Human Category:Shinigami